


Bleed You Slowly

by Genital_WarThunder



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genital_WarThunder/pseuds/Genital_WarThunder
Summary: Beaten and Chained. Enslaved and Defiled. Tortured and Experimented on. Raised in the confines of a cell. Subjected to a daily hell, what happens when she finally gets her freedom? Kill everyone who had anything to do with it of course. Revenge burns like a sun within her heart, any who stand in her way will die slowly...





	1. Chapter 1

_…5 Years Old…_

Deep in the forests of Vale lies a camp made up entirely of Faunus. Fire pits were scattered around the campsite with some faunus trading tales, others were maintaining their weapons, and some were sleeping soundly in their tents.

On the other side of the camp were rows of shoddy cages with human prisoners inside. Grall, a lion Faunus with an ebony mane was chucking food rations at the prisoners. He grumbled about wasting supplies when a deer walked up behind him. Ivory, named because of her antlers the color of her namesake.

“Hey!” Grall kicked the cage’s bars, “Prisoner 5421135-2, wake up! It’s time for your food! Ungrateful little brat.”

“Why do you have to be so mean to them?” Ivory asked.

“You know what they did to us.” The Grall growled, “Have you forgotten what they did to my sister? Your husband?”

“I know that it wasn’t THAT little girl!” The Ivory snapped, “Look at her! We fight to free our people from cages, that justifies putting them in there instead?!”

“Why not?” The Grall shrugged, “Gives them a taste of their own medicine.”

“So, you saw this child kill your sister?” The Ivory asked crossing her arms, “Her specifically?”

“If you don’t like it, transfer to another division!” The Grall roared throwing the portion of food onto the dirt just outside the cage.

Then Ivory rolled her eyes, “He knows I’m right. He just won’t see past his anger.” She picked up the portion and wiped the dirt off, “You may be a human, but you didn’t do anything to me.”

The girl in the cage held her stuffed bunny as she cried in the corner. She opened his eyes just barely to see the Ivory place the food portion inside the cage. Ivory frowned when the prisoner didn’t move, she sighed, and walked away. The girl only ate half the portion, not knowing when the next would come, if it ever did. She hid it in her pocket and fell asleep in the corner.

Later that night, the cage started shaking and she grabbed her bunny and looked around. It was Ivory trying to break the lock, she forced the door open and wrapped Prisoner 5421135-2 her in her arms.

“We’re leaving!” She told her and started running, “I overheard what they want to do to you. I won’t let that happen!”

As Ivory was running, the sounds of dogs barking filled the air. She cursed and began running in wild directions to throw them off her trail. Then she saw the spotlights, they were getting closer. She kept running even when her body wanted to give out, her aura was spent keeping her legs moving. She reached a river, she stopped to catch her breath when a single gunshot was fired.

Ivory didn’t feel anything at first. She looked down and saw the blood on her hands. The girl fell out of her arms, the now blood- stained bunny rolled into the river. Ivory looked down at her chest and saw more blood oozing out of her. Dizzy from fatigue and now blood loss, she fell face first into the river. A dog came over and sniffed the girl, then it stared barking wildly.

“Still alive huh?” The Grall kicked the girl and scoffed, “Just barely, you’ve got some fight in you, don’t you? Well, we’ve got lots of fun things in store for you. If you survive, we’ll release you back into civilization. So, don’t die on me now, you’re going to see your family again! Come on, there’s something to live for, right?”

_…12 years old…_

Prisoner 5421135-2, she’d forgotten her name some time ago, all that was left was what they yelled at her. She looked to the side of her cage and saw that another one hadn’t returned. Everyday one of them leaves, and every night it would be a guess if they came back or not. Her normal routine was abysmal to say the least, eat the ration they give you or the one you were smart enough to save, defecate in the corner and throw it out of her cell with her bare hand, then pray that they don’t pick you. But if they do, pray that it’ll be the last time…

“Prisoner 5421135-2!” The Grall called out, “You know what today is? Today is the seventh anniversary of the day you first arrived here!”

The prisoner didn’t answer, praying he wanted to tease her and not open that door.

“Aww.” The Grall pouted, “Don’t be like that, come on we got something special planned for today!”

Two more White Fang grunts dragged the prisoner out of her cage. She tried fighting back the first couple of times, the consequences of fighting back were severe. She was stupid and she tried again thinking they couldn’t be any worse…she was wrong the depravities she was subjected to still haunt her dreams and after a year, she’d given up. The two picked her up by her elbows as her feet dragged along the ground. Grall whistled a happy little tune as the two grunts restrained the prisoner in a reinforced chair. Grall pulled a surgical cart in front of him and unzipped a leather bag full of syringes.

“I whipped up something special for today.” Grall explained as the two grunts retrained her to the chair, “So you have four limbs, right? I’m going to inject a different venom into each one and see what happens!” Grall giggled with a twisted glee as a vitals monitor was hooked up to her, “First up is Deathstalker Venom, that’ll go into your left arm. Second is Lancer Venom, for your right. Your left leg is getting Manticore Venom. Finally, your right leg King Taijitu venom, from both heads. I personally think they have different kinds of venom, but my colleagues disagree. So, let’s find out. Right into the veins like always.”

Grall summoned one more grunt so the forth shot could be injected simultaneously with the others. They all waited for Grall’s signal, once they were prepared, he nodded, and they all pushed the plungers down. The grunts stepped back, but Grall pulled out a note book and began writing as Prisoner 5421135-2 began to sweat uncontrollably.

The machine’s alarms started blaring as she thrashed against her restraints. They were quick to restrain her jaw closed so she couldn’t scream, it didn’t stop her from trying, however. Grall was enthralled as he watched her aura try to heal the damage as fast as it was coming, only for it to eventually succumb.

“200 hundred?” The tiger examined the heart monitor, “I was hoping for something a little higher.”

Eventually the prisoner stopped thrashing and passed out. Grall groaned as he opened her eye and shined a flashlight in it. He backhanded her and she let out a small weak whimper.

“She’s still alive.” Grall was disinterested because his fun was over so soon, “You know the rules.” He sighed and started back toward the door, “Make sure she gets back to her cell, and don’t make a mess.”

The grunts undid the restraints and the prisoner fell out of the chair and began to drool onto the ground.

“Do you remember who’s turn it was?” One asked.

“I don’t.” The other shrugged.

“Does it really matter?” The third bent her over the surgical cart.

“Suppose you’re right.” The first one pulled the prisoner’s pants down and dropped his.

_…16 years old…_

It is said that an unloved task slows the passage of time. An eternity passed within the confines of Prisoner 5421135-2’s cell. The other prisoners had all died, she was the only one remaining. She began to categorize the days of the week with which torture she would be enduring…

Skin flaying? It must be Monday. Tuesday was strapping a bucket to her belly with a rat inside. Wednesday a car battery was pinched to her cheeks or her nipples, never her womanhood, that they saved for themselves. Thursday was old school they strapped her to a chair and simply took turns punching and kicking her around. Friday was a heat lamp that never turned off, guess they really like shitty puns along with torture. Saturday a bag was placed on her head and forcibly shoved into a bucket of electrified water. Sunday was the day to relax and heal up before the week began. Then came the nights, even on Sunday nights someone came into her cell, sometimes more than one, but it all ended the same way: using her as their own personal sleeve.

The worst day had to have been when they unlocked her aura…

_For it is in your chains that you are enslaved._

_Through them you become an object of our will._

_Finite in distance and bound to your cage._

_I bind your soul to our will, by our hands, we enslave you._

Grall gave his men specific instructions not to get her pregnant. Then he would rub it in her face like he was doing her a fucking favor. He never used her, he got off in a different way, watching her squirm and writhe in that damn chair.

“Got any plans for your sweet sixteen?” Grall asked tapping the bars on Prisoner 5421135-2’s cage, “I don’t really know if it is your sixteenth birthday. But wouldn’t that be something? I just know it’s been eleven whole years and you’re still here! I mean the others, they died not even going through half the shit you have. I know I say this all the time, but I have something different for you.”

She was brought back to the familiar chair. The restraints didn’t hurt anymore. In fact, if she wiggled into the right position the chair actually became comfortable. What was going to be the procedure today? It was Wednesday, but she couldn’t find the car battery? We’re they going to improvise? Grimm venom? Haven’t had that in a while? Liquified dust? Nothing makes you wish for death faster than your blood going Absolute Zero. None of the above, Grall pulled out three syringes filled with a strange blue liquid.

“We stole this in our most recent Atlas raid.” Grall explained as he and his grunts took a syringe each, “Now of course we wouldn’t use this on one of our own. And we don’t want to waste it on some weakling. According to the manual, the smaller ones go in the base of your neck, and the big one goes in your spine.”

The grunts injected the two in her neck, and Grall expanded the chair into an operating table. He lifted her rags they called a shirt and injected the spinal. He quickly returned it to a chair and waited for the results. Only nothing…at least, nothing that they saw.

Prisoner 5421135-2 on the other hand, she saw herself? Hallucinogens? That was different. The hallucination her looked down with disgust. Easy thing to do when you’re not the one in chains. The hallucination shook her head and gestured at the ones watching her. The prisoner watched as the hallucination butchered them all. The prisoner clenched her fist wanting, yearning, NEEDING to do the same. The hallucination stepped forward and phased into her.

“Well, that was anticlimactic.” Grall was sighed disappointed, “She’s all yours.” He left the room.

“No wonder these things weren’t guarded.” The first grunt undid her restraints, “They don’t even work!”

Oh, how wrong they were…

Her eyes shot open, her pupils shrank as she looked frantically around. What was this? Adrenaline? She didn’t move her body, if she did, they’d tase her again. She had to wait for the restraints to come off before she made her move.

Once the final restraint was off, they began to lift her out of the chair, once she was in a prime position, she grabbed the first one’s crotch. He began to laugh and dropped his pants. With newfound strength, she ripped his erect member from his body.

“HOLY-!” The second one tried to yell before the prisoner shoved the bloody member in his mouth and held it there. He thrashed against her grip before she twisted and snapped his neck. The first one had passed out from shock, but rather than take a chance she delivered a full stomp on his neck.

She peaked her head out, the other Fang members were around the campfire. She crouched down and began moving as silently as she could. She looked in different tents looking for anything useful, a weapon, disguise, a scroll. That’s when she found the “armory” or a very pitiful excuse for one. She tore off the prisoner rags and saw a black suit in the corner.

It was VERY loose, it had to have been made for someone three times her size. Beggars can’t be choosers, the helmet looked like a giant fishbowl with two giant red eyes. She sighed and threw it on too.

“Welcome to the Atlesian All-Terrain-Multi-Purpose-War-Machine-Battle-Suit!” The suit spoke to her, “Scanning! Adjusting to users body type!” The prisoner gasped when the once baggy suit became skin tight. Although the helmet remained fishbowl sized, “Scanning! Target user is extremely malnourished, dehydrated, sleep deprived, high muscle atrophy, switching to ICU Mode to compensate!” Unlike the previous times, when the needles entered her skin, she felt relief, “Vitals stabilized. Recommend seeking proper medical facilities immediately!”

“Wait!” She said, “Can you locate a lion Faunus first?”

“Scanning!” The suit responded, “One lion Faunus located! Approximately 300 feet from current location.”

“What weapons do I have?” The prisoner asked as two blades came out of her forearms.

“Error!” The suit proclaimed, “Main power supply not found! Ocular Plasma Beam offline! Resorting to emergency back up power and mono-molecular blades!”

“Good enough…” she growled, “Take me to him now.”

The prisoner stepped out side and the suit turned invisible? She followed the suit’s GPS to the Grall’s location. Her hands were trembling as she entered the tent. He was sleeping like a baby in a fully made queen sized bed. A flash of anger went up her spine and her heart began to race.

“Warning adrenaline levels spiking!” The suit warned.

“What the?!” Grall woke up.

All she could hear was a high-pitched whine as she started screaming. She began stabbing him through the covers. She couldn’t hear herself screaming, the suit telling her he was dead, she couldn’t feel the blood covering her body, nor see how drenched the sheets were getting. She couldn’t even remember when or how she ended up in the woods…

“Accessing local satellite coverage!” The suit said, “Closest medical facilities are 68.7 miles from current location.”

“Better start walking…” the prisoner sighed.

Twenty-three hours…she walked without stopping. The suit advised her to slow down, but she ignored it and forced herself to get as far away from that camp as she could. Eventually the suit stopped advising her to stop and started administrating painkillers and adrenaline to keep her going. She finally made it, for the first time in over a decade she saw the lights of civilization. She cried as she reached out to touch the skyscraper, unaware she was walking in the middle of the street and was hit by a car…

“Oh shit!” A man slammed on the brakes as the prisoner bounced off his car.

“Jesus Junior all you had to do was drive!” Another man with orange hair stepped out of the car.

“Scanning!” The suit announced, “Target user unconscious! Multiple contusions detected!”

“Hey! I know that suit!” Orange hair pointed at the prisoner, “Yeah! That’s the suit the White Fang wanted to steal isn’t it?”

THAT got Junior’s attention, “It is? Well come on Roman, yank it off and throw it in the trunk!”

“That won’t do.” Roman shook his head, “It’s DNA encoded to the one who first put it on. Now the question becomes: “Who’s in the suit?” I know for a fact the White Fang encampment is in the middle of nowhere.”

“What are you thinking?” Junior asked.

“I’m thinking we just found an ace-in-the-hole.” Roman smiled and loaded the prisoner into the back seat, “Come on, let’s get back to the club.”

Junior and Roman parked in the back and dragged the prisoner upstairs to his office. He laid her on the sofa and got the helmet off. They gasped at how pale she was, how tightly her skin was wrapped around her bones, her eyes looked like they caved into her skull. They were able to get the suit off and found out how bad she really was.

“Uh Junior?” Roman pulled out one of the blades in the forearm of the suit, “This is blood.”

“Close the club, get everyone out now!” Junior ordered his men, “You two!” He pointed at the Malachite Twins, “Call in every favor we got. We need hospital equipment and a doctor right now!”

The twins rushed out of the room while Roman collapsed in the chair in the corner, “What did we just step in?”

_…A few hours later…_

Dr. Lilo Stormcloud, M.D., PhD, winner of the Lasker-Bloomberg Public service award for sustained and effective frontline responses to health emergencies, winner of both Robert Koch Medal AND Award. Suffice to say, he is a monumental and well-respected doctor in all of Remnant. He had his own private practice while also consulting, operation, and teaching at Vale General Teaching Hospital. What’s a man like that doing on Junior’s speed dial?

Well Dr. Lilo had a private off the books works consisting of sewing up shot up mobsters and bikers. They did pay a lot more than the hospitals, plus it was all cash on the barrel head. He went in with the mentality of going and fixing however many goons had gotten shot under Junior’s employ. He was not expecting the V.I.P. Lounge to be converted into a makeshift hospital and was certainly not expecting a young woman barely clinging to life lying on the bed.

The doctor sighed, “She’ll live.” Roman and Junior released the breath they were holding, “Gods be praised, I knew the White Fang were evil, but this? She can come back from this, but it won’t be pretty, and it won’t be easy. The suit can do most of the work for her, but we don’t want her relying on it. I suggest a day in the suit and a day out of it. Then ween her toward two days without the suit, then increase it until she can function without it. The IV will stabilize her for the moment, but she will eventually need solid food again. It’ll be difficult for her to swallow, and her jaw may be-no, there’s not a doubt in my mind it is weak too. A nasogastric tube would be my first suggestion. Soft foods to start with, applesauce, protein shakes, stuff like that. Then move onto bread, whole pears, then move onto more solid foods. P.T. is going to be the most brutal thing for her. That’s…” the doctor swallowed hard, “Gods that’s just the beginning…She’s been sexually abused. Aura can heal the psychical damage…”

“Can’t aura fix all of this?” Junior asked.

“It can’t grow muscle.” The doctor shook his head, “Otherwise everybody would be jacked up. Back to the seriousness, her mental and emotional state are going to be horrendous. There’s no easy way to put it. I’m not that kind of doctor, but I suggest keeping her away from Faunus and men. I don’t know what could trigger her. I have a colleague that specializes in mental health, would you like her number?”

“Yes please.” Roman took down the number.

“Final thing.” The doctor held up a file, “When I ran her blood. A missing persons case over a decade old was flagged. Do you want me to call the parents, explain the situation?”

“You’d better do it.” Junior nodded, “I wouldn’t even know where to even begin with this.”

“Hello?” The doctor used the phone in the office, “Is this Golga Scarlet? Hi Golga, my name is Doctor Lilo Stormcloud. Yes, THAT Dr. Lilo Stormcloud, listen, I have a Jane Doe patient with me here in Vale. This is going to be a lot to take in, but when we ran her blood. It matches your daughter that went missing eleven years ago. Y-Yes, she’s alive, we’re in Vale. I can have someone meet you at the airport? Okay! We’ll see you when you and your husband land!”

“So?” Junior asked.

“Go to the airport, they’re coming on their private jet.” The doctor said.

“Private jet?” Roman asked looking back at the prisoner, “Just who the hell is this girl?”

_…Another few hours later…_

“What is this?!” A man with olive skin and curly black hair demanded, “You said you were taking us to our daughter!”

“I-I am!” The goon tripped on the dance floor.

“Then where is she?!” Golga demanded.

Junior let out a high-pitched whistle, “Golga Scarlet?” She nodded, “My name is Hei Xiong, most people call me Junior. There’s something you should know first.”

“What is it?” She asked.

“Your daughter was a White Fang prisoner…” Junior decided to tell the whole truth, “She’s in…very bad… doesn’t even come close.”

“J-Just tell me where she is.” Golga was already in tears.

“Upstairs.” He pointed to the VIP Lounge, “We converted it into a makeshift hospital.”

“Why didn’t you take her to a real hospital?” The father asked.

“We have evidence that makes us think she killed her captors.” Junior rubbed the back of his head, “Even if they did kidnap her, it’s still murder…”

“I doubt a jury would say guilty for someone escaping captivity.” The father said.

“Murder is still murder as far the faunus are concerned.” Junior didn’t relent.

The father grit his teeth, he didn’t like it, but Junior was right. They quickly ran up the stairs and saw the plastic tent. They held each other and stepped through the plastic folds. Golga burst into a guttural sob as she ran to her daughter’s side. She took her hand, and immediately put it down. It felt so fragile, almost like it could break with ease.

Dr. Stormcloud stood up and extended his hand, “We spoke on the phone.”

“Yes.” The father limply shook his hand keeping his eyes on his daughter, “Leo. I’m glad someone like you is looking over her.”

“You’re welcome, Leo…” the doctor coughed, “As I told Junior and Roman. She’ll live but the road to recovery will strenuous and brutal.”

“Can we take her home?” Leo asked.

“I wouldn’t recommend traveling.” Dr. Stormcloud shook his head, “Junior has already closed down the club. The dance floor is being turned into a therapy floor as we speak.”

“Gods be praised…” Leo ran his hands through his hair, “Fine.”

“Fine?” Dr. Stormcloud asked.

“Whatever it takes to get her healthy again.” Leo sighed, “If we have to move to Vale, then so be it, and you Doctor. Whatever you need just ask. Money is no issue.”

“Okay.” Dr. Stormcloud nodded, “Can I have her name?”

“It’s Pyrrha.” Leo joined his wife, “Pyrrha Nikos.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I made some calls.” Dr. Stormcloud addressed a drinking Leo at Junior’s bar, “My old team is willing to come to Vale, that is if money still isn’t an issue. They’re all doctors if you’re worried.” He placed some files in front of Leo, “Their resumes if you wanted.”

Leo shook his head, “If you say they’re good. Then do what you must. A team of huntsmen doctors?”

“Are Field Medics not soldiers?” Dr. Stormcloud asked, “What did you think? Wounded huntsmen staring in a yellow motel light stitching themselves up with a sewing kit?”

“Okay.” Leo chuckled, “Okay.”

Dr. Stormcloud sighed, “You should go check on Golga. I don’t think she’s left Pyrrha’s side since you got here. I don’t think she’s stopped crying either.”

“Would you?” Leo asked.

“How come you’re not up there?” Dr. Stormcloud asked.

“When Pyrrha first went missing…” Leo downed his drink again, “We did everything humanly possible to find her. We even went as far as hiring mercenaries. Days bled into weeks, into months, after a year I gave up and made peace with the thought that Pyrrha was gone but Golga…Golga never stopped fighting. She always believed Pyrrha was out there. It broke my heart the way she chased down every lead, my heart would fill with hope, and it shattered when every lead failed.”

“Is that why you divorced?” Dr. Stormcloud asked.

“So much for bedside manner.” Leo sighed.

“You’re not my patient.” Dr. Stormcloud said.

Leo kept drinking, “I tried to get her to accept it. But she always was a stubborn woman. It’s what made me fall for her in the first place. Finally, one day she screamed: “If you’re not going to help me find her then get out!” And I did.”

“You’re a daft fool.” Dr. Stormcloud scoffed, “No, shut up, put the drink down and go beg for her forgiveness. NOW!”

Leo had one last drink before he began up the stairs. He couldn’t hear Golga sobbing. Had she finally stopped? Not likely, she was probably less audible though. He pushed one of the tent flaps aside with two fingers. Leo couldn’t tell which sight was worse: his daughter with a feeding tube in her nose or the venom in his ex-wife’s glare. Swollen red and puffy eyes with fresh tears streaming down her cheeks, filled with more hatred than all of Hades.

“I came to see Pyrrha.” Leo said.

“You’ve seen her.” Golga spat. As she returned to a figurine she was making in her hands.

Leo chewed the inside of his cheek before walking over to the opposite side of Pyrrha’s bed.

“I’m sorry.” He spoke to her, “I never should have given up on you. I thought I could move on, but I didn’t. I spent everyday in every bar across Mistral thinking about you. Where you could be, what could you be doing, would you ever come back? When you wake up, I’ll take you to Dream Cones.”

With his peripheral vision he saw a frown forming on Golga’s face. But both of them stopped when they saw the brain scanner. There was activity.

“Pyrrha?” Leo kept looking back and forth between the monitor and Pyrrha.

Only the monitor remained silent.

“I…” Golga hissed, “Want…you…to…leave.”

Leo stood up and kissed Pyrrha’s forehead and left. Only he left too soon and missed the second bump in her brainwaves along with a single tear fall down her cheek. Golga sighed and kissed Pyrrha’s cheek before chasing after Leo.

“Hey.” She called out and he turned around, “Dream Cones moved into the galleria. Same owners, they taste the same.”

Leo nodded before stepping over to Golga.

“Don’t.” Golga took a step back, “You think I don’t know what you were doing in there? You left.”

“I was wrong Golga.” Leo admitted, “That fight we had when I left. That…that was a lifetime ago…”

“Maybe for you.” Golga glared, “I’ll never forget the way you left. Not to mention your little bar slut.”

“Not this again.” Leo sighed, “I didn’t sleep with her! I wanted to drink, she served drinks, we talked, end of story!”

“Why couldn’t you talk to me?!” Golga cried, “I lost her too! You don’t think I wanted to talk about it?!”

“I…” Leo gaped, “I don’t know…look…we have our daughter back. I know you hate me, I hate me too, but we need to put everything aside for her. We need to be there for her when she wakes up.”

“Okay.” Golga nodded, “Okay…”

Leo stepped closer and wrapped is arms around Golga. She was hesitant at first but then she relented and hugged him back.

“I have missed you Golga.” Leo admitted stroking her hair.

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss you too Leonidas.” Golga snuggled his chest.

As the two held each other, both were missing the most important moment of their lives. Pyrrha was opening her eyes…

… _One Month Later…_

Dr. Vio Cho-Neurologist, Dr. Isabelle Burgundy-Therapist, and Dr. Haley Pearl-Nutritionist flew in from across Remnant. Pyrrha was strumming her fingers along a machine.

“Stop.” Dr. Vio Cho ordered and Pyrrha obeyed, “.004 taps her millisecond.” Pyrrha just stared at him blankly making her chuckle, “It’s a good thing. Your neural response is improving. How about food?”

“I ate a part of a pizza today.” Pyrrha’s voice was raggedy, “Was able to eat a whole slice, but then I could only do the crust on two more…the bacon was really rough to swallow.”

“Progress is progress.” Dr. Cho reassured her, “But let’s take bacon and other hard food off the menu for now.”

“Chewing is getting easier.” Pyrrha admitted.

Dr. Cho was taking notes, “That’s excellent. Let’s try walking again, you made it halfway around the club last week. Let’s try to go all the way this time.”

Pyrrha grabbed her crutches and started walking next to Dr. Cho.

“Looking good so far.” Dr. Cho smiled.

Pyrrha’s steps started to slow. She started to sweat uncontrollably, and her feet began to drag into each step, but she pressed onwards. They made it to where she stopped last time. Dr. Cho looked at her, and she knew the unasked question. She glared at the ground and kept going. She was able to go twenty-seven more steps before collapsing and Dr. Cho ran to her side.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” Pyrrha snapped.

She raised herself to her hands and knees. Her left leg came up to her chest, now she only had one knee on the ground. She grabbed a crutch and pulled herself to her feet before grabbing the other. She pushed past Dr. Cho and sat right back at his desk.

“Magnificent!” Dr. Cho cheered, “MAGNIFICENT! Wow Pyrrha, I must admit every time I think you’re done you always surprise me! Now what? You want to rest or keep pushing?”

“Can I do both?” Pyrrha wheezed.

“Whatever you like.” Dr. Cho smiled.

“We’re back!” Golga announced as her, Leo, Roman, and Junior entered the club.

“Hey guys!” Dr. Cho waved, “I think y’all are going to want to sit down for this. But Pyrrha did one whole lap around the club today. I must say, I have never seen a patient recover this fast before. It’s uncanny.”

Roman and Junior shared a glance before looking back at Pyrrha. Sure, she was all smiles with her parents, but they knew that glimmer in her eyes.

“Hey guys…” Junior pulled them aside, “Can we talk in private?”

“Do we have to?” Golga kept taking glances at Pyrrha using her crutches to make her way to the workout equipment.

“Yeah…” Roman agreed, “This is kinda important.”

“What is it?” Leo asked once out of earshot of Pyrrha.

“The other day she was asking about Beacon’s enrollment policies.” Roman said.

“So?” Golga asked, “She’s been wanting to be a Huntress since she was a child. She’s back to her old self!”

Junior rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t think that’s the case. The extremely fast recovery, the time studying the suit, I’ve been keeping an eye on our internet lately. Someone has been reading about the White Fang. More specifically: how and when they attack.”

“You think she’s going to Beacon to hunt down the White Fang?” Leo asked.

“We still don’t know what all they did to her.” Roman shrugged, “But that look I just saw in her eyes. She’s on a mission, she wants to kill anything ~~,~~ and anyone involved with what happened to her.”

A single tear fell down Golga’s cheek, “I know. I didn’t want to believe it…no, I was fooling myself into believing everything would just go back to normal.”

“What are we going to do?” Leo asked.

“I say we help her.” Roman suggested.

“What?!” Leo and Golga almost alerted Pyrrha.

“Look.” Roman said, “The way I see it we’ve got two choices. The first: is we help her find the right people who did this and make sure they never do it to anyone else’s daughter. Or we let her go off on her own where she’ll chase down random leads and probably get herself killed.”

Golga and Leo were quiet for a few moments. Whether they admit it to themselves or not, Pyrrha was going to go after the people who did this to her. Now it was just a question of if they were going to help her or not. Surely, they weren’t considering helping their daughter murder people…except they had lost her once already, they couldn’t go through that again.

“Call her over here.” Leo had to take a drink.

“Something up?” Pyrrha asked as she sat in a wheelchair. Everyone wore a serious expression.

“We know what you’re planning Pyrrha.” Leo sighed.

Pyrrha frowned, “Okay.”

“We want to help.” Golga said.

Pyrrha was taken back, “What?”

“We lost you once already.” Golga sniffed, “I won’t lose you again. And…” Golga’s fist dug into the counter, “I want them dead too.”

It was Junior and Roman’s turn to be taken back, “What?”

“They took my baby from me.” She growled, “I want them dead, no! I want them to suffer…I want them to die screaming!”

Leo blinked at Golga’s outburst. “Well then.” He poured a drink for everyone, minus Pyrrha, “What are we waiting for?”

“Let’s go upstairs,” Junior said, “I got something I want to show you guys.”

Pyrrha rolled to the bottom of the stairs. She declined her father’s offer to carry her. They all walked up the stairs with her wheelchair and waited for her to climb the stairs. When she finally made it to the top, she walked with everybody to a secret room Junior had made with pictures and red tape linking people together. EVERYONE looked at Junior.

“What?” Junior asked.

“You’ve been planning this for a while, haven’t you?” Leo asked.

“Not a while…” Junior shrugged, “But I called in some favors, first rule about running a successful black-op is plausible deniability. So, we stole and bought most of this illegally. That way if this all goes to shit, we’re in the clear. Roman and I were able to workout the gist of their set up. It’s funny, they’re terrorists but they’re organized like an old school crime family AND THAT is my speciality. The head of the snake is Sienna Khan. Below her are her four underbosses, one in each kingdom. Now, I’ve set the chapters up like families, take Sienna out of the picture you’ve basically got four crime families.”

“Why not just find and kill Sienna?” Pyrrha sat back in her wheelchair.

“Won’t do.” Junior shook his head, “If you really want to take down something like the White Fang you need to destroy the very foundations they’re built on. Kill Sienna, they’ll just replace her and we’re back where we started.”

Pyrrha stroked her chin as she looked at the different photos on the wall, “Who leads the Vale chapter then?”

“Adam Taurus.” Junior pointed at a picture of a bull Faunus with red hair at the top, “Has a massive hard-on for hurting humans. Thinks the Faunus should be the superior race. Currently he’s been stealing dust, selling it at a ludicrous price, then stealing the dust again. His consigliere, Edmund Mangano, tells Adam and his men who to hit, where, when, and how.”

“Why isn’t he leading?” Golga asked.

“Dude’s a coward.” Junior scoffed, “He couldn’t last a second on the front lines. But Adam isn’t stupid, he put him in a position where he can be useful. Under Adam is a father and son pair: Fernando and Manuel Delgado. Both are extremely close and unstable. If something happened to one, the other would go ballistic. Both have two men under them, and THEY have two more under them.”

“Looks like I’ll have my work cut out for me.” Pyrrha found a box of dossiers.

“What’s the plan here Pyrrha?” Roman asked.

“First.” Pyrrha opened the files, “I’ll need fake transcripts into Beacon.”

“Done.” Roman answered, “I know an excellent forger, plus she could use sometime outside.”

“That was easy.” Pyrrha chuckled.

“You’ll need a weapon.” Leo said.

“What’s wrong with the suit?” Pyrrha asked.

“It’s too obvious.” Leo shook his head, “Besides, a mysterious person killing off high ranking White Fang members is seen at Beacon? You’ll also need a separate weapon style when you’re at Beacon. Kill someone with a blade, make sure the public sees you as a gunslinger.”

“Gunslinger?” Pyrrha giggled, “What I’m a cowgirl now?”

“Well you _are_ delivering some old west justice.” Leo joked.

“So, I’ve been meaning to ask: “What about the press?” Roman leaned on the bar.

“They’re going to be a nightmare…” Golga trailed off, “Wait…maybe we can use that to our advantage.”

“What do you mean mom?” Pyrrha asked.

“If we announce to the world that Pyrrha Nikos has returned, then the paparazzi would be all over you.” Golga explained, “Which means when you’re hunting at night, we can get someone to say that he saw you at school the whole time.”

“I can fake some medical records.” Dr. Stormcloud stepped in, “I can make it seem like we treated a Jane Doe until we ran her blood and that’s how Pyrrha Nikos came back from the dead.”

“I’ll get to work on the suit.” Leo pointed at it, “It’s Atlas tech, I still have some contacts in the Military that know how to be discrete.”

“It’s your show now Pyrrha.” Junior said, “What’s our first move?”

“When do classes start at Beacon?” Pyrrha asked.

“This semester has already started.” Roman checked his scroll, “Plus you’re not old enough. So, we’ve got one year to get you ready.”

Pyrrha looked at her hand and made a fist, “Then there’s not a moment to lose. If I’m not sleeping, I want to be working out or studying, either way, I need to be ready.”

Dr. Cho motioned toward the therapy floor, “Then what are you waiting for? Get your ass back on the floor.”

“One more thing.” Junior held up a file, “They’re rumors but they might have some truth to them. But first one is that Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company is enrolling in Beacon. If anybody had an axe to grind with the White Fang, it’s going to be her. The second is, Adam Taurus’ old girlfriend Blake Belladonna who has abandoned the White Fang. She was born during the “peaceful era” of the White Fang, so, I have no idea if she’s going to try and save the White Fang…”

“Save the White Fang?!” Pyrrha yelled, “No, no, no, no, no, NO! These animals can’t be SAVED! I’m going to kill every last one of them! Anyone who gets in my way is going to join them.”

… _11 Months Later…_

Her skin was the deathly pale of a full moon. The outside world held no interest to her, so she never left the club. Her bangs were braided around her head and ended at her shoulders. She gained enough muscle, so she didn’t look like a walking skeleton anymore. She wasn’t buff, but she was toned.

“Hey Pyrrha.” Leo walked in with a box branded with the Atlas logo, “Remember when you told me the suit said that the main power wasn’t there?”

“It also said the Ocular Lasers were offline.” Pyrrha recalled wiping the sweat from today’s workout on a towel, “Why?”

“Because my friends in Atlas tell me that those morons from the White Fang forgot one crucial component.” He opened the box revealing a round disk with four long spikes coming out of the bottom half and two long tubes coming out of the top.

“What is it?” Pyrrha was fascinated to say the least.

Leo grabbed the technical manual, “Atlas’ All-Terrain-Multi-Purpose-War-Machine-Battle-Suit-Jetpack!”

“This is a jet pack?!” Pyrrha was astounded.

“And a power supply.” Leo read the instructions, “And twin double barrel rocket launchers?!” Leo pressed a test button and sure enough. Two rocket launchers sprang up next to the tubes on the top half of the disk, then immediately retracted into the disk. “What the actual fuck Ironwood? So, apparently the suit has been running on its backup power, and this is its main power.”

“What’s to stop someone from damaging it?” Pyrrha asked, “This seems like a pretty huge vulnerability. Or just ripping it off the suit?”

Leo continued to read the manual, “To answer your first question: this is the strongest metal Atlas, and possibly even Remnant has. Second is…oh…”

“Oh?” Pyrrha asked, “What’s “oh” supposed to mean, dad?”

“Unless you were injected with the serum designed for this suit.” Leo read off the pages, “You won’t be able to wear it.”

Pyrrha was silent for almost an eternity, “Does the serum need to be injected in my neck and spine?”

The book fell out of his hands, “How did you know that?”

Pyrrha glared, “The night I escaped…they gave me three shots of a strange blue liquid. Two were in my neck and one was in the middle of my spine. The feeling was unreal, I was able to make my escape because of those shots.” Pyrrha began to laugh, “They thought they were torturing me, but instead they signed their own death warrant!”

“Well…” Leo picked up the manual, “According to this, the pack secures itself to your spine and won’t come off until you tell it to. It also integrates with your spine, so it won’t cripple you while you wear it. It also has a function to store the suit inside itself? Sometimes I think that Atlas goes too far with their R&D Projects…”

“I don’t think so.” Pyrrha shook her head, “If it wasn’t for this suit, I never would’ve gotten back home.”

“Suppose you’re right.” Leo smiled handing her a bottled water.

A high-pitched whine pierced her skull. Pyrrha crushed the bottled water in her hand and grabbed her head. _Suppose you’re right_ echoed through her mind. She could feel hands across her thighs, her clothes being stripped from her, then she felt something inside…

“Pyrrha?!” Golga tried yelling over her daughter’s screams. She tried walking toward her but everything metal was distorting around them and was being pushed back. Golga quickly threw off anything metal and ran to her daughter, “Pyrrha?”

Pyrrha looked up, “Mommy?” She asked with tears running down her face. “Mommy!” She threw her arms around Golga and refused to let her go.

Dr. Pearl rushed Leo upstairs to the hospital tent where Dr. Stormcloud and Dr. Burgundy were waiting. Dr. Stormcloud immediately began setting and casting Leo’s shattered hand.

“What happened?” Dr. Stormcloud asked.

“We were just talking.” Leo said.

“But what were you talking about?” Dr. Isabelle Burgundy asked, “I need to know exactly what was said.”

Leo looked to at the floor with shame, “We were talking about her escape. Then I said: “Suppose you’re right.” And that’s when the screaming started.”

Dr. Burgundy wrote everything he said down, “What brought up the escape?”

“I was reading the instructions for her suit and one of the experiments they ran on her was actually what she needed to use the suit.” Leo explained.

“What are you thinking Isabelle?” Dr. Stormcloud asked.

“I’m thinking: ‘Suppose you’re right.’ Was said right before something happened.” Dr. Burgundy finished her notes, “Probably more torture, or worse…”

“Is she still refusing to talk to you?” Dr. Stormcloud asked.

“I can’t force someone to open up to me.” Dr. Burgundy sighed, “She needs to talk to someone. If not me, a friend or something.”

“She’s been a prisoner her whole life.” Dr. Stormcloud said, “She doesn’t have any friends.”

“She’ll have to open up to someone.” Dr. Burgundy looked down into the club where Pyrrha and Golga were, “For her own sake. Hopefully she’ll make a friend at Beacon. I’ve been in contact with one of the professors there. I’ll ask if she can keep an eye on her.”

“Hey guys!” Junior and Roman entered the club.

“Christmas came early this year!” Roman declared, “It should go without saying that we aren’t the only nightclub in town. In fact, there is a Faunus only club on the other side of town. Where the entire bottom of the tree stays.”

“Really?” Junior asked with an over-the-top flare.

“Why yes!” Roman answered in equal comedic fashion, “Our intel suggests that the bottom feeders use that club for recruitment. Show the young Faunus’ a good time and say: “Hey! Wanna live like this everyday? Well come join the White Fang to take over the world!”

“That can’t be how they do it.” Golga deadpanned.

“You’d be surprised how many stupid teenagers agree to that.” Junior sighed.

Pyrrha rose to her feet and grabbed the jet-pack, “Get the suit.”

… _Nightfall…_

“Mom?” Pyrrha watched her mother strut down stairs in a brown over bust corset with a strip of gold running down the center. She wore brown opera length gloves, a black A-line miniskirt wrapped in a red sash reaching her ankles, she had elaborated bronze greaves starting below her mid-thigh and ending at her heeled boots. She had a gold bracelet on the upper half of her arm and a gold gorget around her neck. “What are you wearing?”

“I dug my old huntresses uniform out of storage.” Golga did a little twirl, “What do you think?”

“You are seriously HOT Golga!” Roman and Junior drooled.

“Thank you, boys.” Golga smiled sweetly and nodded, “Come on Pyrrha. We got a big night ahead of us.”

Junior lead them out back to a decommissioned armored van. Golga and Pyrrha jumped in the back, while Junior got behind the wheel. He drove past the front of the Faunus club. The bouncer was arguing with a girl in a red hood. Then he noticed the line rounding the corner. The front door was a bad idea…Or was it?

“We could sneak in through the back or go in guns blazing through the front.” Junior eyeballed the bouncer.

“Go through the back.” Pyrrha instructed, “I’d like to find everyone before the shooting starts.”

“You got it.” Junior pulled around to the back of the club. Little did they know the red hood had suspicious instincts and followed them to the back alley. She ducked behind a trash can and peaked her head out, waiting for the van to open.

“Ready for this?” Golga secured a mask in the shape of the Nemean Lion.

“We’ll see, won’t we?” Pyrrha tinkered with the helmet to distort her voice.

Golga nodded and opened the twin doors in the van. She jumped out and started picking the lock. The hood wanted to jump out and stop her until she saw Pyrrha step out. The first thing she saw was the helmet’s pulsating red eyes.

Little Red’s instinct to stop the bad guys was replaced with: _“run-away-from-the-scary-robot-with-blood-red-eyes.”_ She turned to do exactly that when a cold fist struck the side of her head. Pyrrha picked he up and threw her in the back of the van.

“Get rid of her.” Pyrrha ordered, “We should be done by time you get back.”

“What do you want me to do with her?” Junior asked.

“Use your imagination.” Pyrrha shrugged.

Junior sighed and drove off, a little girl in the back of a windowless van, this looks terrific to the public! He drove to the police station, this was not one of his best ideas. He was definitely going to jail tonight.

“Can I help you sir?” The front desk officer asked.

“I have a minor who tried to sneak into my club.” Junior explained, “She tried to run, but tripped and ended up knocking herself out. I couldn’t just leave her there.”

“Bring her in.” The desk clerk said.

Junior carried the red hood in and set her down on the sofa. When he turned to leave two more cops stopped him. He could already feel the migraine growing.

Golga unlocked the door and stepped into the kitchen. The staff were about to say something when Pyrrha stepped behind her.

“T-This is a White Fang Club!” One of the dishwashers yelled, “You’d better get out of here before you get hurt!”

“Where are the recruiters?” Pyrrha asked.

“Are you deaf?!” The dishwasher yelled, “Get going-!”

Pyrrha ended his pathetic threat as two plasma bolts launched from her eyes and disintegrated the dishwasher’s flesh. The other kitchen staff drew their weapons at the sight of the charred bones. Golga looked at Pyrrha, they nodded at one another before striking down every last one of them. The last faunus was continuously pulling the trigger on an empty gun as Pyrrha walked over to him.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” Pyrrha picked up the lone survivor by his throat.

“The V.I.P. Lounge!” He strained.

“Scanning!” The suit only spoke to Pyrrha thanks to her father’s modifications, “Based on pupil dilations, skin temperature, and motor functions: Calculating an eighty-three percent chance he is telling the truth!”

Pyrrha shrugged and snapped his neck before tossing his body aside. The two stepped out of the kitchen directly in front of the dance floor. Pyrrha saw a staircase leading to the V.I.P. Lounge. Golga instructed Pyrrha to go upstairs without her while she dealt with any who tried to follow her. Pyrrha nodded and began walking toward the stairs. A second bouncer put his hand on her chest, before he could say anything, Pyrrha grabbed his hand, twisted it, punched the outside of his elbow, grabbed his face, then drove the back of his head into the bottom stair. Pyrrha began up the steps and Golga stayed on bottom while the other bouncers tried to rush them. It had been a while since Golga fought someone, this was a great way to knock the rust off her joints. The DJ abandoned his booth while the music returned to its original volume.

_I dunno what I was thinking_

_Leaving my child behind_

_Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind_

_With all this anger, guilt, and sadness_

_Coming to haunt me forever_

_I can’t wait for the cliff at the end of the river_

_Is this revenge I am seeking?_

_Or seeking someone to avenge me?_

_Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free_

_Maybe I should chase and find before they’ll try to stop it_

_It won’t be long before I become a puppet_

There was a Faunus at the top of the stairs aiming his gun at Pyrrha. With her newly acquired jet pack she launched at him with blinding speed. As she was ascending her hidden blades jumped out of her forearms over her hands. She stabbed him in his heart and stomach, lifted him above her head and in the air, then used the pack to slam him back to earth.

_It’s been so long_

_Since I last have seen my son_

_Lost to this monster_

_To the man behind the slaughter_

_Since you’ve been gone_

_I’ve been singing this stupid song_

_So, I could ponder_

_The sanity of your mother_

Pyrrha looked down to see her mother fighting off the White Fang at the bottom of the stairs. She felt a bullet bounce off the pack, her father wasn’t kidding, “strongest metal Remnant has indeed”. The rest decided to drop the guns and charge at her, as if that was going to make a difference.

_I wish I lived in the present_

_With the gift of my past mistakes_

_But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes_

_Your sweet little eyes, your little smile is all I remember_

_Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper_

_Justification is killing me_

_But killing isn’t justified_

_What happened to my son I’m terrified_

_It lingers in my mind_

_And the thought keeps getting bigger_

_I’m sorry my sweet baby I wish I’d been there_

Pyrrha slashed one’s throat, grabbed the back of his head, and threw him down the stairs.

“Hey!” Golga yelled as the corpse hit the back of her heels.

“Sorry!” Pyrrha yelled back.

Someone grabbed one of the power tubes from the pack going into Pyrrha’s helmet from behind. She twisted and stabbed him in the stomach, when he let go to grab the knife in his gut, she jumped and yanked the blade upwards gutting him like a deer. She pushed him off the balcony careful not to hit her mother. Pyrrha turned her head and saw the business end of a baseball bat coming at her. She leaned back and slowly watched as the bat narrowly missed her. That’s when she drove her blade under his jaw and into his brain.

_It’s been so long_

_Since I last have seen my son_

_Lost to this monster_

_To the man behind the slaughter_

_Since you’ve been gone_

_I’ve been singing this stupid song_

_So, I could ponder_

_The sanity of your mother_

A bottle fell from the table behind her and shattered on the ground. She turned around and saw three female bunny faunus cowering in a booth. Blood was dripping from her blade as her grip tightened.

“Non-Hostile-Civilians!” The suit reported as Pyrrha continued to scan them. She cross referenced them to the pictures on the murder wall, none of them were a match.

Pyrrha silently turned her head and saw a rat Faunus trying to unlock the door to the office. He finally got the door open and was about to slam it shut. She had to think fast, so she ripped the bolted table out of the ground and threw it at the door. It ripped the door off its hinges and crushed the rat’s legs.

“Do you know what you’ve done?!” The rat Faunus coughed up blood as he forced the door off, “Do you know who I am?!”

“Why do you think I did this?” Pyrrha’s distorted voice sent a shiver up the rat’s spine, “I want you to send a message to all of your White Fang buddies.”

“Sure!” The rat immediately agreed with a spark of hope in his eyes, “Yeah! Yeah! Sure, I’ll tell them whatever you want!”

Pyrrha lifted him by his collar so he could look directly into the helmet’s red eyes. He started to thrash when he saw the eyes light up. It did little as the ocular beam reduced his head into a smoking skull. Pyrrha wasn’t lying though, she still had a message to send. She nailed his tail to the wall and threw his body out the window. She could hear the screams from the civilians below as the rat dangled upside down from his own tail against the outside wall.

Golga and Pyrrha ran outside where Junior already had the motor running. They jumped in back and Junior took off down the alley as sirens raced past them toward the club. Back at Junior’s club Roman had the news on.

“This is Lisa Lavender on the scene of a grizzly massacre.” A reporter in a black business suit and purple blouse reported as her cameraman focused on the hanging rat Faunus, “Witnesses report two rouge huntresses infiltrated the club and proceeded to massacre everyone who stood in their way. Our sources say that every Faunus killed was a low to middle ranking member of the White Fang. There are eight confirmed deaths so far as the bodies are still being counted.”

“We just left.” Pyrrha’s voice was still distorted, “And it’s already on the news?”

Roman bowed, “That would be my doing. I may have called in a chip or two. It was a White Fang club so asking the police to take their time getting there wasn’t a problem. Telling the news team that a bunch of White Fang members were about to die in the middle of the city was easy too.”

“I thought we weren’t supposed to be gathering unwanted attention?” Pyrrha asked.

“This could work for us…” Leo was stroking his chin, “Few weapons are effective as terror. You just told the White Fang they aren’t as strong as they think they are. Killing them in _their own_ club and hanging them for the world to see? They’ll be angry and scared; both of which cloud people’s judgment. Makes them sloppy.”

A little girl came out from behind the bathroom and jabbed Roman in the side. He looked down and took the papers from her hands. As he examined the papers, the girl examined Pyrrha taking off her helm. She curiously raised an eyebrow as Pyrrha wiped the sweat from her brow. She was about to roll her eyes until she saw the hollow shell that Pyrrha’s emerald eyes were. They had a minuscule gleam that vanished as fast as it came. She knew that emptiness far too well, her doubts vanished, and she nodded with approval. Seeing someone else turn their pain into fuel for revenge. She was going to like this girl.

“Oh!” Roman slapped his forehead, “Pyrrha this is Neo. She’s my forger.”

“Hey.” Pyrrha waved as the suit folded itself back into the pack, and the pack leapt off her back and onto the bar.

Neo did a two-finger salute with a smile.

“Perfect Neo.” Roman slipped her a bundle of lien chips, “As always. Pyrrha Nikos, you are now a freshman at Beacon Academy.”


End file.
